Slender's Maid
by Queen Mist619
Summary: Princess Nexus Demon has been causing a ruckus in the Kingdom of Hell, which annoyed her sisters and mother. To get her out, one of her sisters goes into the mortal world to find her a job. But what will happen when Nexus is working as a maid for the Slender Brothers and the other creepypastas? Come read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I'm Queen Mist619 **

**And this is my first Slender FanFiction!**

**The reason I'm putting the first chapter up today is because I want you all to give me your comments and options on how it is, what to improve on, and so forth. That and this story has been in my head for a while and I wanted to share with you good writers and people.**

**So without a further a do, let chapter one commence!**

* * *

**Slender's Maid**

**Chapter 1**

"One, two, and a one, two, three, four!" I shouted to my instruments.

I pointed to the violins to start playing, then the bases, flutes, cellos, drums, and last the choir of voice began to sing. I conducted the orchestra of my sinful instruments and chorus in the music room, which is also my bedroom. The sound of my tremendous music always refreshes me in the morning and put my sinful body in a good mood.

Hey, that reminds me, I forgot to introduce myself…eh whatever might as well tell you humans. I am Princess Nexus Demon; third born of the quadruplet sisters, daughter of Satan and his wife Queen Onyx, and demon of music. I have smooth brown skin, bright red lips, deep purple eyes with shrunk irises, dark violet hair reaches my mid-back and the bangs cover my right eye. My attire is a purple-black corset, violet demi shorts, black knee-high stocking, purple high boots, and to top it off a mini purple top hat.

Suddenly, I took notice that the music was getting louder as the instrument continued to play, but I didn't give a shit about it. This happens every day and whenever it does the sound flows out of the room and echoes thought out the castle until all the demons and devils in hell can hear it. Then I get complaints and demands to turn it down almost every day, but to bad so sad I don't give a fuckin shit what they say or think. It's **my** music and **my** instruments not theirs, so they can go suck my father's dick for all I care.

Since the music was going to high volume, I was unable to hear my bedroom doors being kicked open or the sound of stomping high pumps coming towards me. I felt the presence of the person standing behind me and calling for my attention, but I ignored that person. Then out of the blue, the person roughly grabs my wrists and lowers them to my sides causing the music to stop playing and my instruments to do the same.

"What the fuck!?" I yelled as I turned my head to the person, who turns out to be my older quadruplet, Genus. "Hey sis, whatcha doing here?" I asked innocently.

Genus stared at me through her black shades for a few second before letting me go. Once she did, Genus fired her right fist at me. Eventually, I was able to block it with a Spanish guitar, too bad her fist rammed through the guitar and destroyed it. But at least I didn't get hit again. So hooray, Spanish guitar saved my life!

"I'm guessing that I pissed you off again, right?"

She pulled her fist out of my guitar before answering me.

"No, you didn't piss me off." She said in a placid tone. "All of Hell is fuckin pissed off at you again!"

"So what, it's not hurting anyone!" I argued.

"Nexus, you play with your instruments all day and every day! The music gets too loud that demons and devils have to come here and complain to me or mother about it. Father and mother are starting to get headaches, Lexus can't concentrate on her evil plots, I can't work on my training, and Venus is complaining about her makeup."

I blinked at her.

"That's Venus's problem for having too much makeup on." I assured.

"The point I'm making, Nexus! It turn it down a notch!" She yelled.

"Sorry, request denied. I don't know if you realized but music is part of my life, Genus. Just like how fighting and weapons are a part of you!" I yelled back.

Genus and I stood in silence for a few what seemed like forever, until one of us spoke again. And by one of us I mean Genus.

"You know Nex, instead of being cooped up in your room all day, you could go find a job that suits you." Genus suggested.

"No, we are not going to this damn subject again, I told you and everyone else a thousand times! Fuck the job search shit, Genus!"

"Nexus."

"Forget it, Gen! I will not repeat will not work for those humans!" I cried.

For those who don't know what the fuck we're talking about, let me explain! Our mother, the queen, gave us a rule for me and my sisters. The rule, when the oldest of her children has a bullshit job the next eldest has to have one until all her children has jobs. But I don't wanna work for humans, they're annoying, well some of them. Genus and Lexus have jobs in the mortal world; Genus is an assassin for a wealthy mafia leader, and Lexus is CEO of a powerful technical company, but the reason behind them is to wreak havoc on the humans.

"Gen, why do I need a job?" I questioned her.

"Because mother and father made a rule of it remember? Or did you decide to ignore it." She says.

"I chose choice B, the ignore part." Genus face palmed at my answer. "And I will not find a shitty job!"

"If you don't find one for yourself, then I will find one for you!" She told me. "Maybe you can get a job as a music teacher, since you love making noise."

"Not. Working. For. Humans!"

"Well like or not most occupations are occupied **with** humans."

"Eww!" I said in disgust.

My older sister walked away from me to my bedroom doors after our little argument. The sound of her black pump shoes echoed throughout the condor as her dark, green ponytails swayed left to right with the motion of her legs. As she opened the doors, Genus looked back at me to say.

"Nexus, I don't give two shits if don't want to find a job, you're gonna get one." She said coldly.

"You can fuckin do it, I want to work with my instruments. Make a symphony out of them." I said with a smile.

"Make a symphony my ass." I heard her mumble before she exits the room.

I let out a light sigh as she closed the doors. Man, she is such a hot-headed bitch at times like this. Like don't go all up in my face to tell me shit that I could care less for, it ain't yo damn business!

With that train of bullshit thought, I called out to the instruments and coordinated them again.

* * *

**Give me your feed back and I will update the next chapter by Saturday!**

**QM619 out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, welcome to chapter 2 of Slender's Maid**

**First off let me say thank you all for your reviews and liking my story!**

**And second I like to get this story started in here!**

* * *

**Slender's Maid**

**Chapter 2-**

"When will that girl ever fuckin learn?!" I yelled to myself as the music echoing down the halls.

I was pacing around in Lexus's room in frustration for the fact that my little sister won't do two things; turn down the noise and look for a fuckin job! Like shit, she is like an arrogant little…ah! She should be so lucky I did not bother to beat the shit out of her!

Lexus was sitting at her desk working on the millions of computers around her bedroom. She's probably ignoring that damned ruckus that traveling throughout the castle like an international train. Basically, it's the fact her room is blocking out the music outside. Lucky bitch, being the brains of us is her major advantage over us and humans.

"You don't have to do it." She said suddenly.

I turned back to her.

"Fuck you say?"

"I said you don't have to find a job for Nexus, she can find one for herself."

"I know that bullshit, Lexus! But she won't do it because of the humans… plus her arrogance!" I argued.

"True, but she has to have one unless she wants mother to beat her into a fuckin pulp." We stood in silence. "Nexus needs to get over herself and that 'incident' at the damned human laboratory! What's in the past is in the fuckin past!" She yelled.

"Yeah, but she'll never let that go; the humans, the laboratory, or… him."

"You're right, shit."

There was an extended pause between us, while the vibrations of Nexus's instruments ran through the ground like roaches. Lexus was pounding her figures in the keyboard in such intense speed as if she was hacking the human's computers systems. Which she has done one time and was too fucking funny when the mortal were scurrying around in panic like mice. Then I heard a 'blink' come from her computer.

"Genus, I believe I have found something to help our sister."

I raised my green eyebrow at her before looking over her shoulder to the computer. There was a blinking red dot on the computer, which was located on a red mansion in the middle of a green forest in… Canada?

"What does this bullshit dot on a mansion in fuckin Canada have to do with helping Nexus?" I asked.

"Slenderman." She grinned while fixing her short red hair.

'This bitch must be kary kray!'I pondered. "Slenderman? How does Nexus's long-lost love have to do with anything? Let alone a fuckin a job?!"

"Because he runs a posse of outcasts called Creepypastas."

I stood silent, but then burst out laughing.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Creepypastas! What motherfucker names a group Creepypastas! That more like an Italian dish you serve on Halloween!" I continued to laugh my ass off. "That's worse than One Direction!"

"No, fuckin One Direction is the top worse name! Check yo stats, girl!" I narrowed my eyes at her as she giggled.

"Okay, no need to get all up on me, lets cut it right now. What do Slender gonna do to help?"

"Honestly, I got no fuckin clue, but you could persuade him in a way to give Nexus a job." She suggested.

"Sex?"

"You persuading Slender not Offender! You beat his ass before he puts one figure on ya!"

"Hell yeah I would!"

"Just go talk to Slenderman to give Nexus a damn job!"

"Alright, damn. I don't know if he'll do it or not though."

"He won't refuse you because you're the eldest sister and daughter of the Queen."

"Fucking perfect!" I said before opening a portal to Slender's destination.

If theirs is one thing I know about Slenders is most of them reside in abandoned places or the forest. My best chances it that he'll be in the forest cause that's where most dumbass humans would go to searcher for Slender…and their deathbed. Without saying bye, I jumped into my portal that would take to the forest, Slender Forest.

* * *

**Tell me what ya'll think, leave your comments, and you'll see the next chapter next week!**

**QM619 out! School is almost out ya'll!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys, chapter 3 of Slender's Maid in the house!**

**Thank you all so much for your support in this story and following/favorite it, it means a lot to me. Sorry I didn't update it last week, final exams and stupid school stuff.**

**And the uh long-lost love thing will be explained in future chapters of the story, can't give any spoilers.**

**Let's read the chapter, Mild language!**

* * *

**Slender's Maid**

**Chapter 3- **

The dark green portal appeared in the middle of the deep, silent forest of the Slenderman. Princess Genus jumped out of the portal and landed on the rock, hard ground that was covered with leaves. She looked around her surroundings to determine that she was in the right place.

"Hmm, this is Slendy's woods? Kind of dull if I have to say." Genus said. "Well, might as well start looking for Slend Shady."

With that said, the shade-wearing girl walked down the dirt road to find Slenderman. As she was walking down the road, she came across a large pile of big rocks in the forest. She walked around the rocks to see if there was anything to help her find the pale man, but all she saw is a piece of notebook paper tapped to the boulders. Lady Genus carelessly ripped the damned paper off the rock and read the message on it.

"**Don't look or it takes you.**" Genus read. "Where the hell is Slender gonna take me? Jamaica? Actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea. I'm a take this bitch with me."

Genus stuffed the paper inside her bra before continuing her quest. However, when she put the paper away, the sound of crickets began to play a melodious tone throughout the dark forest. The assassin ignored the annoying insects in favor of focusing on the trail. Few minutes later, Genus comes to a stop at rusty, yellow, broken down hummer with another page attached to it.

"You got to be like kidding me!" She sneered before ripping the paper off the car. "**Always watches, no eyes.** Whoever wrote these gets a D-, cause these death notes make no sense at all!"

The green hair female shoved the note inside her bra. Then another sound came in like thunder.

**Boom!**

**Boom!**

**Boom!**

"Okay, is this soundtrack or whatever supposed to like scare me? It's not, this is the kind of soundtrack I would hear from The Black Eye Peas, Lady Gaga, or Drake!"

As the elder quadruplet continued her way through the dead forest, she was getting frustrated by the minutes gone by. She shouldn't have to be looking for that white bean stalk of a man just to give a fuckin demand. And finding these pages weren't helping her either, it's like an Easter egg hunt and not the fun kind.

Suddenly, the sound of a twig snapped in half could be heard behind her. Genus stopped imminently, as the mysterious footsteps were chewing on the leave covered road like a child eating Captain Crunch for breakfast. Genus silently summoned her weapon hoping to destroy the person stalking up behind her. Her giant, two ton, ebony fan appeared in her hands within seconds. The princess felt the dark presence of the stalker standing directly behind her looking down at her, she made no attempt to run or move like other humans would do.

"You are Slenderman." Genus says to the being behind her. No answer come from the one behind her, but by the silent treatment she can tell it's him. "Good, I have a request for you. So listen cause I'll only say this one."

"Who are you to give me orders, human!?" Slenderman hissed.

The giant fan swung down at Slender's feet, which created a massive earthquake throughout his forest.

"First off, don't you fuckin challenge me, Slender. You should be lucky I didn't swing my fan upside your head! Second, I am Princess Genus, eldest daughter of Queen Onyx."

"Oh yes, sorry Princess." He apologized. "What is your request?"

"I want you to give my sister a job." The faceless pasta tilted his head.

"A job?"

"Yes, my sister is to have a job like the rest of her siblings and she refuses to work for the mortals."

"I don't have anything available at the moment. Basically, my proxies handle the jobs I give them."

"Slenderman, I don't give a damn about yo proxies! Just find her something to do around your mansion; I don't care what it is just give one to her."

Slender stood silent for a moment as he fixed his blood-red tie. Then he gave her his answer.

"Fine, I will give something to do, but I need to interview her before I can determine if she worthy or not."

'Oh believe me, Slim Slend, she'll be worth it.' Genus pondered. "That's reasonable, I inform her of that. Oh and here, yo damn death notes."

She took the three pages out of her bra to Slender's feet before opening a portal back to the castle. Once she got back home, she made her way to Nexus's room to tell her about her job interview. The green assassin knocked on her little sister's door three times, but there was no answer. Then she banged on the fuckin door and still no answer. The older sister was about to kick the door open, when the door swiftly opened to reveal not Nexus, but her other little quadruplet, Venus.

"Hello, sister." Venus greeted, her tone was like one of those rich girl in Beverly Hills. "What bring you here?"

"No of your damn concern, Venus." Genus crossed her arms. "And I should be the one asking you."

Venus grinned at Genus as she played with her curly dark pink hair.

"What, can't I visit my musical conductor of a sister?"

"Not unless she took your makeup or one of your thousand dresses."

"A girl has to look her best for people. Beauty is everything."

"Piss off."

Throughout their whole conversation, Genus finally took notice that there was no music playing in Nex's quarters. She looked over Venus's shoulder to see inside the dark room behind her, and didn't like what she saw. The brass and woodwind instruments were dented and twisted or broken in half, the string instruments were broken in pieces and the strings were cut, and the percussion instruments were in the worst state than the others.

Genus pushed Venus out of her way and into Nexus's room where the instruments lied on the floor. Rose petals were scattered around the floor, they were Venus's rose petals. She looked back at Venus, who was playing with a rose in her hands.

"Ven," Her dark pink eyes turned to Gen's direction. "What happened here? And where the hell is Nexus?"

"How should I know? That Mozart brat could be anywhere." She answered.

"Venus, I am bout two seconds away from kickin yo black twerkin ass! You better tell where she is before you lose that pink weave on yo head!"

"The ceiling, she's on the ceiling."

Genus look up at the ceiling to see Nexus attached to it by pink rose vines. The eldest shot Venus an angered visage.

"Why is she on the ceiling?"

"So what had happened was, I asked Nexus nicely to turn her music down so that I could get my beauty sleep. But she wouldn't listen to me, so I tied her up to the ceiling to get her to stop-"

"Then damaged her instruments in the process." Venus stood silent as Gen pinched the bridge of her nose. "Let her down."

Venus huffed like the snob she is before snapping her fingers for the vines to release Nexus. Nexus fell on her bed then landed on the floor. She sat up and growled at Venus.

"You…pink bitch!" She ran towards ready to kill her, but Genus held her back. "Look what you did to my instruments!"

"Well, if you hadn't ignored me like the arrogant ass you are this would not have happened!"

"Oh, wait till I get my hands on you, you pink prissy dancing hoe!"

Venus and Nexus were shouting, cussing, and name calling each other; not knowing Genus was getting very pissed.

"ENOUGH!" She threw Nexus to the floor with no care. She glared at the two frightened girls before giving demands. "Venus, you trashed her room! Clean it up!"

"Eww, Genus…" Venus was about to complain.

"NOW!" She yelled.

Venus runs out of the room in fear, leaving her two older quadruplets alone. Genus then turned to the purple head, who was tracing her figure on the cold hard ground. The assassin calmed herself down before going over to her frustrated sister.

"Damnit, my instruments are destroyed and I can't make any music in the castle. Also it will cost me a whole bunch of money to replace them. Mother's not gonna allow me to take any money from the castle vault." Nexus rubbed her forehead. "What next on my joyful day?"

"Well, Nexus…" Genus patted Nex on the back before saying real fast. "I went job searching for you today and you have a job interview with the boss tomorrow night. So pick out something to wear for tomorrow. I'll be taking you there and uh…guess that it uh see ya."

With that said she speed walked out of the room, leaving the shocked Nexus in the room alone. Genus quickly closed the doors to give her time to run down the hall before…3…2…1…

**BOOM!**

Nexus bust down the door in horrid rage. Her teeth were sharper than ever, nails long and deadly, eyes on fire, hair straight on end and…she had an active chainsaw in hand.

"**YOU MOTHERFUCKER, GENUS!" **Nexus bellowed as she chased her big sister through and around the castle all day.

* * *

**Like before comments and reviews are accepted. Hoped you guys liked it! See y'all next week!**

**-QM619**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah, chapter 4 of Slender's Maid!**

**Thanks everybody for liking the story, hope you still do!**

**Enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

**Slender's Maid**

**Chapter 4-**

"Nexus! Get up and dressed, I have to take you to your interview!" Genus said outside Nexus's doors.

The musical princess groaned as she was woken up from her nightmare. Beads of sweat rolled down her face and body in the process. The princess glanced around her room to see if everything that happened yesterday was a nightmare, but there were no instruments in sight.

'Man, I was hoping that was a damn dream.' Nexus pondered.

"Nexus!" Genus yelled.

"What the hell, Genus!" The purple hair girl shouted back.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"No, I didn't care much to listen!"

"I said; get up and get dressed. Your interview is tonight!"

"NOOOO!"

"I don't wanna hear it! You should be lucky I didn't kick yo ass for chasing me around with a bloody chainsaw!"

With that said the mercenary princess left her sister alone to get ready. Nexus lazily got out of the bed, did a few daily stretches, and then want into the bathroom for a fresh shower. After her ten minute shower, Nexus exit the bathroom and went to her large wardrobe to change into her picked out clothes. She had on a black-purple cocktail dress, black heel shoes, a black high blazer, some jewelry, and lastly her mini top hat.

Once she was dress and out of her room, Nexus went to the courtyard where Genus was waiting for her.

"Ready to go?" Genus asked.

"If I wasn't I wouldn't be out here!" Nexus replied; Genus rolled her eyes behind her black shades.

A big, dark green hummer pulled up into the courtyard with two devil servants inside. The servant exit the vehicle to allow the girls inside, then handed the ladies two cups of French vanilla coffee before closing the door for them.

"Hey Gen, where the hell are we going anyway?"

"Will you be pissed if I told you?"

"Just tell me!"

"Don't you yell at me! I bitch slap you inside my car!" Nexus shut her mouth after hearing that. "We're going to Canada." She pressed her foot on the gas and out of Hell as her little quadruplet snapped her head at her in disbelief.

'This is gonna be a boring ass trip.' Nexus thought to herself. "I hate you."

**Nexus POV**

When entered the human world it was already night time; a few stars twinkled in the sky, the trees on both sides of the road wore their black cloaks, and the full moon was out and glowing in the black void of a sky. I always enjoy looking at the full moon on a night like this; the color, its formation, how high it is in the sky and its bright radiation lighting up the darkness around it reminds me of… of him. The one I loved…and lost in the 'incident'. Just thinking about it and how I lost him brought tears to my eye, but they did not dare to fall. An evil princess such as me or my sisters shouldn't cry.

"Sis? Sis, are you listening to me?" I heard my sister call.

"What? What did you say?"

Genus sighed at me.

"I knew you weren't fucking listening. I said stop daydreaming and focus on the damn interview. The 'manger' will be asking you intense questions and will want to know if you are capable of working, so focus." Genus instructed me. "Anyway we're almost there."

Genus made a left into a dirt road that led through the dark woods. And as we went deeper and deeper the road vanishes and the trees began to close in on us. I looked over at my assassin of a sister to her expression, but she showed none so far. Why exactly is Genus taking me to a forest for an interview? Does the employer live here or shit?

"Here we are."

A turned my head up ahead to see a large, red wood mansion in the middle of forest. There were black roses at the entrance of the doorway, the red paint was a little faded in some places, the wood looked ready to peel off the mansion, and some of the windows had blood stains on it. The hummer stopped at the doorsteps of the mansion. My sister and I stepped out of the car to the door.

"Is this where the employer lives, dear sister?" I asked like a rich white girl.

"No, this is Charles Barkley's house." She said sarcastically. "Knock on the door."

I fixed my clothes before knocking three times on the wood door. We waited for someone to open the door, but no one came. Then Genus banged on the door three times, but no one came to the damn door.

"Well I guess he's not here lets-" Suddenly the door opened and behind it was a tall being. "…go?"

This tall guy had long arms and legs, a black suit with rainbow polka dots and a matching top hat, and what's weird is that he has black eyeholes and a massive smile.

"Hi, you must be the lady my brother was telling us about!" The guy said, his smile never fading.

"Genus, this better not be-"

"He's not the guy who interviewing you."

"Good."

"Come on in! Come on in!" He says stepping aside for us to get through. "Sorry I didn't come to the door earlier, Princess Genus, my brothers were having an argument and I couldn't hear you knocking."

"That's fine, but that better not fuckin happen again. And who are you?" Genus inquires him.

"I'm Splendor, Lady Genus! Sle-"

My sister covered his mouth before he could say anything else. Then she whispered something into his non-visible ear, so that I couldn't hear what she's saying. As they were doing that my eyes gazed around the big house; there was a furnished living room, dining room, a long hallway, and a flight of stairs that led to the upper floor of the building.

"Um, Princess Nexus please follow me to see the…'employer'." Splendor said to me.

"Nexus, I'll be back here in an hour to get you." She informed me before leaving the mansion.

I followed Splendor down the long hallway; we passed by door and made some twists and turns in the halls. After a few minutes we stopped at an ebony door with a red circle and an X marked in it. Where have I seen that symbol before?

"Wait out here please. I'll tell him you're here." He told me then went inside the room.

Once he was in the room I could hear arguing and bullshit happening on the other side. They must really love each other in there. After minutes later, the happy Splendor reappeared in front of me and told me the employer wants me to come in. I entered the room, which turned out to be an office and was greeted by two other Splendor look-alikes standing by the wall.

"These are my brothers, Offender and Trender." Splendor said.

Offender wore a black trench coat, boot, and a fedora; Trender had on a sweater, jeans, tennis shoes and glasses. Which I don't know why he wears them if he has no fucking eyes! Offender licked his lips at me as I took a seat in a black chair. I can already say, I ain't gonna like that bastard at all.

"Hey sexy, you here to see me cause I like to see you without that dress." Offender said to me, I flipped him off as sign of no interest.

'He'd be the perfect man for Venus.' I thought.

"Offender, leave her alone." Trender cried.

"Can't help it, those chocolate legs go for miles." He tried to rub my legs, but Splendor saved me by slapping it away.

"Stop Offender! She's here to see him for a job!"

Oh my fuckin shit can I just see the damn manager! I'm already wasting my time with these slap nuts.

"Splendor, can I please talk to the boss. My sister didn't bring me here to play around, so I'm demanding to see the boss now!"

The brothers were silent at my demand, and then Splendor said.

"Brother, you can turn around!"

Turn around, what?

My question was soon answered as that big black office chair spun around behind the desk and in that armchair was…

"…Holy shit…" I whispered as the chair revealed the man I thought I have lost long ago.

"…Nexus?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Thank for reading everyone; leave you comments, follow/favorite the story, and you will see the next chapter next week.**

**-QM 619 out! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah it's chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5 on Slender!**

**Slender's Maid 5!**

**Enjoy this chap, awesome people!**

* * *

**Chapter 5-**

"Nexus? Is it really you?" The boss questioned in disbelief, as his faceless head stared at the woman from long ago.

"S-S-Slenderman?" Nexus stuttered as she too stared at the mythical monster in awe and shock.

No words were said between the two long-lost friends for a few minutes. Princess Nexus was the most shocked out of the two immortal beings. Cold, wet tears were forming behind her dark purple eyes, but she won't let them fall. To cover her amusement and disbelief, she smiled at him.

"Hello Slenderman, um…I…um came here for the interview." She started; Slender didn't say anything but stare at her beautiful figure.

'She looks even more beautiful than back at that laboratory.' Slender pondered.

"Slendy! Slendy!" Splendor called to him.

"What?!" He replied carelessly.

"She's here for the job, brother. Aren't you supposed to be interviewing her?"

"Yes I am. Miss Nexus, my brothers and I will be asking you a veracity of questions to see if you capable of the job I am offering. Understand?"

"Yes." She said.

"Good, let's get started. Your sister told me that you need a job really bad, care to tell me why." He asked.

'Genus, you green piece of shit!' Nex pondered before answering the tall white man.

"My mother, the queen, made a rule that all of her children need to have a job to make money for themselves instead of asking money from her. I didn't want one, but Genus said she would look for one for me! And yesterday, my pink-head sister killed my interments so I have no choice but to get a job!"

Slender and his three brothers were silent as she explained her reason for being here.

"What did you do yesterday that made your sister destroy your interments?" Trender asked.

"She was bitch'in about the music I was making. She was like 'Nexus, turn yo shit of music off I'm trying to get my beauty sleep on!' and I was like 'Uh, how bout I do that and you can fuck someone off!' after that she hung me to the ceiling and killed them"

Again the Slenders were silent after listening to her story.

"I have a question, Miss Nexus." Offender said.

"Okay, what?"

"On a scale of 1-10, how hot is your sister?" He grinned at her.

Now it was Nexus's turn to be silent. She blinked at him three times before replying.

"Which one?"

"The one you were telling us about."

"Venus? I'm just gonna say…she is nowhere between 1and 10. She's in the negative zone right now! But once you see her…she'll be a sexy, snobby fox." The musical princess answered with disgust.

"…So she's hot?" He asked.

"Sure." She turned to Slender. "I'm sorry that my answers are not proper, Slenderman."

"That's fine." He says.

"Do you like pets?" Splendor asked.

"It depends on the animal."

"A doggy?"

"I'm fine with dogs as long as they don't attack or do their business on me."

"Okay, cause we have a dog!"

"That's nice."

"How organized are you?" Trender questioned next.

"I'm very well-organized most of the time." She answered.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" The lusty Slender asked earning a dark glare from his older brother.

"Uh no." She said.

"Lover?"

"Nope."

"Do you have anyone you…love?"

Nexus was blushing so hard her face turned red.

"No!" She lied, hoping he would accept her answer.

"Do you want sex?"

"Offender!" Slender shouted out of anger.

"What? I can ask her questions."

"You ask Nexus a question like that again I'll kill you!" His tendrils sprouted out of his back to prove his point.

Slender's younger brothers shook with fear for they know not to piss off the murderer of the family. Nexus looked at her feet to avoid Slender's anger. The child stalker saw this and put his tendrils away, he didn't want the princess to fear him.

"Slender, can I ask her another question?" The fashionable brother asked.

"Yes you may, but this is the last question." He stated.

"Miss Nexus," The purple-hear princess turned to him. "If your sister was looking for a job for you, why didn't she go to the humans?"

Nexus frowned upon the question being asked.

"I told her I will never work for them." She said.

"Why?"

Nexus was silent for a moment, remembering the laboratory and what the humans were doing to her.

"…It's complicated to say." She whispered.

Another moment of silence fell upon them in Slender's office.

"So do I get the job or do I need to wait for an answer?"

"Well after listening to your answers to our questions and your honesty with us. I will say…yes." The Slender being told.

"Really? You're not joking right?"

"No, I'm not."

Nexus felt her heart skip a beat at the replied and was filled with joy. But then it was ruined when Splendor took her into a tight hug and spun her around while congratulating her. Then a concern came to her head; what is her job now?

"Slenderman?" The Pasta boss looked at her, one Splendor put her down. "What is my job suppose to be."

"You will be a maid." He told.

"A maid?"

"Yes, you will do what any maid does. Which is cook, clean, and anything else that comes to mind." He confirmed. "Oh and you will be moving in with us."

"I am?"

"Yes, it will be easier for you to be here and no going back and forth from your kingdom to the mansion."

"That makes sense."

"Oh oh oh, Slendy, I want to go with her to get her things!" The smiling baby brother offered.

"That's fine, Splendor." He said inaccurately.

"I'll go too; I want to see her hot sisters." Offender said before walking out of the office with Splendor and Nexus following behind.

"Trender, you will help find a room for her and then decorate it." He demanded.

"Alright, I'll totally design it to my-I mean her liking." He said as the two brothers exit the office.

Outside the mansion, Genus pulled her hummer up to the mansion entrance and then waited for third quadruplet.

"Wonder how the interview is going? I hope she got the job, whatever it is." She said to herself, not caring to notice Nexus and the two brothers entering the vehicle. "How did the interview go, Nex?"

"Fine, I got the job." She said to Genus.

"That's good, now you have something to keep you busy and earn some money to replace those interments."

"Yeah, Nexus will be a big help to us!" Splendorman said with glee.

And Genus finally realized that Splendor and Offender were sitting the back of her car. She looked at the brothers in confusion as to why they are here before turning her head to Nexus.

"Nexus, why the hell is Splendor and Sherlock Holms in my car?" She inquired.

"Slender said that I will be moving in with them because I am their new maid. They are here to help me pack." She answered. "And Sherlock Holms is Offenderman, another one of Slender's brother."

"And who is this sexy, green lady here?" Offender asked licking his lips at how hot she looks.

"I am Princess none of yo damn business!" The green assassin replied.

"You know fiery women like you turn me on, cause I like my women who can fight back." He whispered in her ear then pulled out a green rose. "Will accept my rose, beautiful? It matches everything you are."

Genus slowly turned her head to the green rose before smiling at Offender.

"Aww, that's so sweet. And if I do accept your flower, will you allow me to slit your throat? Because men like you are the first ones I kill!" Splendor pulled his big brother back to his seat in fear she will kill him in the car.

After that little spat, Genus drove her car out of the dark forest and back to the castle.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading! Leave your comments, follow, favorite, and you'll see the next chapter next week!**

**-QM619 deuces! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody, welcome to Slender's Maid!**

**Due to no demand!**

**Also Happy Early Father's Day to all the dad's and young men!**

**Now onto chapter 6!**

* * *

**Slender's Maid**

**Chapter 6**

"Princess Nexus, is this the last of your luggage?" Splendor asked the female.

"Yeah, just put it by me." Nexus said before taking another sip of her alcoholic smoothie.

Splendorman came down the doorsteps of the castle to Nexus, who was standing by three medium-sized bags of her materials. After Slender's younger brother was done putting down the bag, he sat on the stairs in exhaustion.

"Are you tired, Splendor?" The coffee skin princess asked.

"Yes." He answered her.

"Surly my bags weren't that heavy."

"No they weren't heavy, it's just it takes soooo much effort into going back and forth, back and forth."

"Do you want a drink?"

"Yes, please!"

The princess ordered one of the servants to get Splendorman a drink. The servant bowed before heading into the castle toward the kitchen.

"So as we wait for my car and your drink, I have to ask you. Are there any other pastas living in the mansion I should be notified of?"

"Oh yes, there are more people living in the mansion other than my brothers and I."

"And who the hell would they be?"

"Well there is Sally; you'll like her though she's very playful and kind. Um there's Eyeless Jack, he is eyeless and eats kidneys. BEN, he likes videogames. Smiley Dog, he's fearsome and will attack any human. Hoodie, Masky, and Toby, they are Slender's proxies. And last is Jeff, you'll see him soon."

"That a whole lot of you guys."

"Yeah, but we watch out for each other!"

The devil servant returned with a glass of ice tea and a lemon. The happy Slender thanked the servant then drank the tea in one sip.

"Nexus!" A voice called behind them.

They two turned toward the voice behind them. When they did, Princess Lexus was standing at the top looking down at them like a tyrant and she seems to be holding something behind her.

"Hey Lex!" Nex's sister approached her. "Come to say goodbye?"

"Not exactly, I came to give this back to you." Lexus said.

She pulled the thing from behind her, which turned out to be Sexual Offenderman. The evil genius carelessly dropped Offender at her feet. Nexus stared at him for a minute before asking.

"Uh…what-" Lexus cut her off.

"I caught him looking under my skirt while I was writing out a plan."

"What kind of plan?" Splendor inquired.

"It's confidential." The red head answered. "I advise you keep this sexual bastard on a leash."

Offender gets off the ground and brush the dirt of his coat before talking to the dark skin girl with glasses.

"Hey baby, don't be like that. You can't resist this fine man, which is me." He stuck a pose at the red princess; Lexus rolls her blood red eyes.

"Like your file says, you are the ignorant of your brothers and the most perverted."

"I can't help it that women are eye candy, and you are the most delicious candy I ever seen." He cupped her chin then licked her cheek.

Lexus slapped him across his white face with her prominent lexicon. Then Splendor pulled Offender away from the princess before something dire come on him. After that, Nexus's car finally arrived; it was a deep purple Mercedes with a black treble cleft on the hood. The butler got out of the car to hold the door for Lady Nexus, while butler servant placed the luggage in the trunk of the Mercedes.

"Offendy, I call shotgun!" Splendor said.

"Splendor, first off you don't know what a shotgun is. And two, I'm already in the front." Offender teleported to the front seat before his brother called it.

"Awww, you are sooo unfair!" The younger brother whined, but he got over it and sat in the back.

Nexus followed behind then, but turned to the second quadruplet to say bye.

"Tell Genus and the others I said bye!" She said.

"I tell them."

"And tell Venus to stay out of my room!"

"I put a seal on your door so no one can get in." Lexus informed. "We'll be coming to the mansion from time to time to check up on you."

"Together?"

"Separate, but we'll call ahead of time."

"Okay!" Nexus got in the car as the butler closed the door for her. "Bye Lexy!"

With that said the musical woman started the car and drove off to Slender's mansion. On the way there was silent and calm; Nex was focusing on the road ahead, Offender was smoking a cigarette, and Splendor was sleeping in the back.

"Offender turn on the radio." Nexus demanded.

"Why?" Offender questioned her.

"What do you mean why? I wanna listen to some song while drivin." Offender smirked at her. "Forget cha I'll do it myself."

Nexus turned on the radio to play some songs, and luckily "Believe Me" was playin.

"Oh that my song!" She turned up the music as the beats start vibrating throughout the car and Drake's hook verse started playing.

Splendor woke up due to the vibrations and Offendy tilted his head at the radio.

"Is this rap music?" Offender asked.

"Yes, now shut up I love this verse." Nexus said before singing along with Drake's first verse.

_Yeah, rip, rip, rip_

_It's been me and Young Tune off the rip_

_That's the man that put me in this shit_

_If a nigga fuck with him, I'll put him down quick_

_Got a verse for anybody wanna talk about the clique_

_I've been takin' shit light, you don't wanna hear me trip_

_God damn, do y'all really know who y'all fuckin with?_

_Yeah, I mean you can't blame me for wonderin'_

_Doesn't matter, could the winter or the summer_

_On the road, I do One Direction numbers, I don't fuckin miss_

_Yeah, Stunna and Mack now_

_When Wayne was gone for eight months, we put this thing up on our back_

_And I was snappin off on every single track though_

_Collect call from the boss like where we at though_

_I was like, "Hah, it's our time, nigga"_

_He left Rikers in a Phantom, that's my nigga_

_And I've been rockin with the team, Tha Carter IX_

_And we YMCMB, waitin on somebody to try us, nigga_

_Yeah_

"Such language!" Splendor cried in shock. "And humans listen to this?!"

"Yeah!" Nexus answered before turning into the dark forest.

"…I like it!" Offender said. "Who's rappin in this song?"

"Lil Wayne and Drake."

"I'm a look them up!"

The car pulled up to the red mansion in the woods before stopping completely. When they exit the car, Nexus popped open the trunk to get her bags. However two of Slender's proxies ran out of the house to the trunk and got her luggage before running back into the house. The third quadruplet stood still while trying to figure out what just happened.

"Hoodie and Masky, Slendy's proxies." Offender said as he entered the big mansion.

"Thanks?" Nexus said before following behind him.

Once they entered through the front door, Trender came down the stair and approached the purple-black princess.

"Hello darling, I have your room ready for you and the boys as you saw have your bags in there." Trender informed her before taking her hand and teleported them to her new quarters.

When they appeared at the upper floor of the house, Trender led her to a dark purple door with a music note on it. Slenderman was standing by the door waiting for them. Trender instructed her to open the door to the room, she fixed her long bang that covered her right eye before she gripped doorknob. She opened the door and inside was…breathtaking. There was a large Victorian bed with black and purple pillows, the walls were ebony with purple designs, a black vanity and purple wardrobe, a blood red carpet, a wood desk in the corner, and there was plenty of space to place her instruments.

"Ehhhh, this is so fuckin magnificent! Thank you!" She ran to hug Trenderman and then Slender.

Slenderman was lucky to be pale or else he would've been red like a lobster. The tall being tried to hug her back, but Nexus ran back into her room with joy.

"Have fun with your new space!" Trender said before leaving.

Slender stayed behind to watch the beauty of music unpack her bags and organize her instruments. He stayed there until it felt like it was time for him to part. Once Nexus was done get her room in shape, she jumped on the bed and had a good night rest.

* * *

**Thank y'all for reading!**

**Hoped you guys like the lyrics I put into it!**

**See y'all next week!**

**-QM619 out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there viewers, what's up!**

**Thank y'all so much for your wonderful comments and stuff!**

**Now onto chapter 7.**

* * *

**Slender's Maid**

**Chapter 7-**

**Nexus's POV**

"_RUN! He's getting closer!" I heard the mortal scientist scream as we were running through the powerful fires of destruction._

"_Hurry up the exit is just ahead!"Demanded the human who is pulling my arm and dragging me to the doors ahead._

_I try to pull out of his grip, but to no avail. _

"_Let me go, you disgusting piece of shit!" I yelled at the male; he slapped me across the face._

"_Shut up, you demon! YOU'RE COMING WITH US WHETHER YOU-SHIT, HE'S RIGHT THERE MOVE!" He screamed with terror at what was behind us._

_I turned around to what the humans called a monster, but to me he was the being I came to know and somewhat love. He stood fifteen feet away from us in a whirlwind of flames and destruction that killed this laboratory. I try to reach out to him and call his name, but then a bright light hit me in face throwing me into the darkness. _

"_**SLENDERMAN!" **__I cried into the darkness._

I shoot up from the bed breathing heavily and sweat running off my body. Then I looked at my surrounding to find I'm back in my quarters. My mouth let out sigh of relief before checking out the time. It was 2:30 in the morning.

"Man, what a nightmare!" I said to myself while falling back to the comforter. "Oh well, back to dream land!"

But as I was about to go back to sleep, I felt something crawling up my stomach to my breast. Next, I felt movement on the bed and over my body. I was about to attack the bastard on me when my door slammed open and the light turned on.

"Offender, get off of Nexus! Now!" Slender yelled at his perverted brother, who was standing above me.

"Why, I can't check up on our maid? Our hot…sexy-" I cut the rapist off.

"Get the fuck off me, asshole." I said as he gave me his signature grin.

"Why should I? You look so vulnerable underneath me." He whispered in my ear then licked it.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Slender said again before ripping Offender off me and threw him out my room.

I can tell Slenderman is pissed by the way his body was shaking. Though I don't know why, something must have happened that made him this way. My long lost…uh friend looked back at me and calmed down.

"Thanks, Slenderman." I said.

"You're welcome." He replied.

"Dose your brother always do that with new incomers or is it on a daily bases?"

"It's hard to tell because he tries to have his way with everyone in the house." Slender crosses his arms.

I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Including you?"

Slendy was lookin at me like 'Really?' I couldn't help but giggle at him.

"…No." Then I laughed. "Why would you ask me that? He's my brother."

"Well the fact your brother is sexually active, he could come to a point where he wants some…incest with you, Trender, or Splendor."

"I will kill him if he ever thinks about it." He growled. "Oh yes, here is your schedule."

He pulled out a piece of paper from his blazer and hands it to me.

"What's the schedule for?"

"It informs you of what you will be doing around the mansion every day, Monday through Friday. What you do first to the last. You follow the schedule as it says; you will get paid by Friday of every week."

Follow tha to-do list and I get my paper on Friday. No sweat.

"Got it! Thanks." I said as I put away the list and fell asleep, but then Slender added.

"Nexus," I stared at him. "Let me make this clear because I will say this once, I am your boss and I expect you to work your best. You do what I say when I say it. I don't need to hear your sass or back talking to anyone. If anyone tries anything to you report to me and I'll deal with it. Understand?!"

"I got-I mean yes, sir." I said politely. "Good night, ."

"Good night, Ms. Nexus." He said to me before turning off the lights and leaving my room.

"Okay, no more spoiled princess anymore I have to be serious in this job. No Slacking." I told myself before falling back to sleep. It'll be a new day for me in the morning.

* * *

**Yeah I know this is a short chapter, but in the next one our musical princess will be put to work. Thank you for reading, see you next week.**

**-QM619 gone!**


End file.
